


the nocturnal tomb was sealed by a fallen angel

by sunflower_8



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Blood, But I Can't Write Fluff, But Then Fluff Happens, Cheek Kisses, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Murder, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Post Game, Religious Mentions, Screaming, Spoilers, i came back later now i know how to tag this, idk how to tag this, pretty heavy shit, some descriptions of death, talking about hell, yay fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 01:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_8/pseuds/sunflower_8
Summary: i can protect you





	the nocturnal tomb was sealed by a fallen angel

_ “please! stop!” _

_ a dark voice cackled as the little girl screamed, clawing at the bloodstained dress of her torturer and begging to be set free. her pleading sounded no different from the sobs of the remnant of despair’s other victims, whose bodies were scattered around, watching as the remnant raised a dagger in the air, and laughed as it pierced the heart of the girl, blood pouring from the wound and screams sounding like music to her ears. _

_ a manic smile appeared on the killers face as she swiped one finger in the blood splatter and pressed the crimson blood to her lips. she was as beautiful as her victims. she truly was.  _

_ she was beautiful. she was beautiful. she was BEAUTIFUL- _

sonia nevermind woke up screaming, her hands grabbing onto her duvet, turning her knuckles white. freezing cold tears slid down her burning face and mixed with rivulets of sweat. her gaze flicked around the room as she searched for the invisible threat, but as her voice gave out and her screams turned to gasps, she realized that the danger was her own mind. for the fifth time in the past week, she had a nightmare of her as a remnant of despair.

sonia and her friends had broken free of the neo world program around five months ago. in that time, all of the comatose participants had woken up and adjusted to the real world. for the first week after escaping the simulation, she couldn’t sleep at all. she found solace in keeping her friends safe and afloat, along with reading books. everyone had walked in on her at one point reading about serial killers. some of them asked why she would subject herself to that. some of them held their tongue and switched the topic promptly. her mind was confused and stressed, but she was  _ okay. _

when the final person snapped awake from their coma, the nightmares began.

they were unrelated events, surely. nobody on the island regularly appeared in her dreams, excluding the one time that she saw blobs of color (she determined later they were auras) of her friends, flashing and then fading into black. but aside from that one occurrence (they weren’t particularly pertinent to that dream, anyway), none of her friends ever appeared.

her dreams weren’t filled with people she knew.

the nightmares contained the screams, the blood, and the pain of sonia’s victims, back when she was a remnant of despair. she didn’t recognize anyone in the dreams, but they were split into two categories:

one group was citizens from the kingdom of novoselic. at first, sonia was unsure why civilians of her own country were surrounded by ash and gore, but soon memories and nightmares painted the picture clear for her: when sonia was a despair, she had destroyed the country she was meant to govern. the cheerful faces of patriotic families and the dedicated expressions of politicians were contorted, showing sonia exactly the hell she had created, one she never wanted to return to (though, knowing her heinous deeds, she would have to).

the other type of nightmare was confusing. the dreams were a mix of dark, innocent, and cryptic: and the subject was always a little girl. sonia would watch the faces of girls younger than eighteen slowly lose color, blood falling onto a dagger. her gaze would meet a mirror, and sonia could see that her lips were covered in a thick lipstick, as wet and…  _ warm… _ as blood. some of the girls were simply stabbed, while others were cruelly tortured. laughter and static cut off sonia’s senses as she was forced to watch the scenes unfold, and she never woke up okay.

tonight, she saw a girl no older than 12 with beautiful blonde hair die to her hands-- her dream self’s hands. the victim was screaming and crying, her tears resembling of diamonds, as sonia raised a dagger and-

she raised her hands to her ears and screamed again, echoing throughout the island and ringing in her head. incomprehensible yells soon turned to words:

“stop, STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE!  _ PLEASE STOP!” _

they sounded like the words of her victims, and she gagged at the thought, her fingers pulling at her hair. a ring brushed her cheek, and she flinched at the coldness of the metal. the room around her span, and she noticed she was swaying around in a circle as she shrieked.

suddenly, she heard footsteps outside of her door. they sounded rushed, panicked, and sonia was half afraid it was going to be the girl in her dream. she was taken by surprise, however, when gundham tanaka opened the door, his normally enigmatic features replaced with fear. his grey and red eyes landed on sonia’s shaking figure, and he immediately moved towards her.

“my dark queen-” his words were cut off by another scream from sonia, although she wasn’t sure where it came from. he stilled, and his already pale skin turned white. he dropped his weird speaking patterns in favor of comforting her, and so he raised his voice to say, “sonia! sonia, look at me!”

he sat down on the edge of her bed, and sonia met his eyes. he gave her an unsure smile, but her tears were relentless, and her panic had not yet ceased. she opened her mouth to say something, to apologize, but all that came out was another gasping breath, followed by a sob.

“sonia, breathe with me.” gundham took a deep breath, holding it for a few seconds before slowly exhaling. when he breathed again, sonia followed, trying to keep her breaths steady, but it was broken by another sob. her breaths reverted back to being shallow, feeding into gundham’s distress. “sonia, breathe with me, please.”

sonia’s hand moved for reasons unknown to her conscious, and she placed it against gundham’s chest. her hand was trembling, but she could feel gundham’s breaths, and she tried once again to inhale with him and exhale smoothly. after a few tries, the cries began to quiet, and gundham put his hand over hers as the two of them breathed. after a while, sonia’s panic subsided, and she immediately launched herself into gundham’s arms. he stilled, not expecting the sudden contact, but put one around her waist and a hand in her hair, and he spoke softly.

“are you okay, my dark queen of hell?”

“yes. thank you, gundham.”

“you’re welcome.” he sounded relieved, but his voice soon shifted to something more cryptic. “nightmares belong to a realm in the depths of hell, plaguing the minds of both demons and mortals.”

sonia smiled into gundham’s shoulder. his outlandish way of speaking was not only enticing to her, but it was oddly calming. “i see. have you visited this realm yourself?”

he shook his head. “i am the forbidden son of an angel and demon, and the supreme overlord of ice! i preside over more worthy realms. the dimension of dreams does not interest me.”

“do your dark devas of destruction know much about the nightmare realm?”

“san-d has seen the nightmare caverns, but speaking about them is outlawed. why? are you intrigued by the cursed place?”

“i’m much more interested in the places you dwell in.” at her words, gundham’s face turned a light pink. normally, he would hide his blushing with his scarf, but he rarely wore his normal attire in the nighttime hours. sonia smiled and continued, “i was briefly curious about the nightmare caverns, but i doubt they will help eradicate my night terrors.”

he sighed, “alas, it will not. but do not fear, my dark queen. i have studied the ways of the dark arts and i carry books about the arcane elements. i shall visit the underworld soon, and i will bring peace to your nocturnal life.”

sonia smiled again, moving her face from his shoulder to kiss his cheek. he blushed again, although the pink tone was much more vibrant. she giggled, pulling away from his hold and resting against the headboard of her bed. “thank you, gundham.”

“of course, my dark queen.” he hesitated on his words, looking down at the blanket before meeting her eyes again to speak, “do you plan to sleep once again?”

“i fear i will have another nightmare again, so i shall stay awake for now,” she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and she noticed her face felt hot. not the uncomfortable heat of her earlier panic attack, but a more...gentle feeling. was she blushing? 

“shall i keep you company, then? the night can be filled with dark creatures, and i can protect you, if you so wish.”

“of course! i would love to hear about the places in the underworld that you have explored!”

sonia would encounter the nightmares again. of course she would; the guilt of her wicked acts would follow her, seeping into both her normal life and her dreams. it would be years until she could forgive herself for the despair that she caused, but in the meantime, she could cope by doing the little things. she could spend more time with her friends, or take walks during the night. she could read more light-hearted novels, or learn a new skill. there were so much hope around her…

… and perhaps the embodiment of that hope was held in the eccentric man next to her, who taught her the ways of the underworld like an archdemon, but held her carefully like an angel. his presence alone sealed away the panic in her mind, and as she intertwined her fingers with his while he rambled, all she felt was hope, security, and love.

**Author's Note:**

> so my internet has stopped existing these past few days so i had to zoom to post this
> 
> uhhhh yeah 
> 
> i hope it wasn';t like really random how it goes from like screaming and hugs to like randomly discussing hell but like how does gundham comfort people lets be real
> 
> also the true tea is i stole some inspiration from vaermina from the elder scrolls with the whole nightmare caverns. i keep finding parallels of characters in skyrim to danganronpa but like i need to stop making aus
> 
> anyway i hope you enjoy this week's pile of garbage. comments are appreciated


End file.
